Fascynacja
by irethm
Summary: Alkohol wspomaga odwagę, a osłabia racjonalne myślenie. I co z tego wyniknie w przyszłości, gdy wreszcie się spotkają? Kai/Rei


_ W pokoju panowały kompletne ciemności do momentu, gdy drzwi nie uchyliły się i pomieszczenie nie zalane zostało światłem z przedpokoju. Potykając się o własne nogi, do środka weszły dwie postacie. Zdecydowanie miały problem z zachowaniem równowagi, gdyż dosłownie po kilku chwilach jedna z nich przewróciła się na łóżko. Materac zaskrzypiał z wyrzutem, ale ten dźwięk został skutecznie zagłuszony wybuchem śmiechu. Sprężyny zaprotestowały ponownie, gdy druga postać wspięła się na łóżko. Złociste oczy lśniły w ciemności. Rozbawienie? Czy tylko? Coś było w nich dziwnego, dotąd nie widzianego. Fascynujące złote, kocie oczy i delikatny uśmiech. Nieme pytanie o pozwolenie i równie niema zgoda na cokolwiek, co miało nastąpić. Nie mógł się oprzeć. Pierwszy pocałunek nieco niezdarny, nieśmiały, ale każdy następny bardziej zdecydowany, namiętny, a później... nie pamiętał już nic._

Chłopak poderwał się na łóżku cały oblany potem i przetarł gwałtownie oczy. Zerknął na zegarek – szósta rano. I znów ten sen, który nie bardzo wiązał się z rzeczywistością i wspomnieniami. Niczego takiego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, choć senna wizja była aż nazbyt realna. Ogólnie cały jego świat zdawał się przewrócić do góry nogami, ale zauważył to dopiero po kilku miesiącach. Dość późno, biorąc pod uwagę jak długo przebywał z tą gromadką indywidualności. Tak, zdecydowanie mieli na niego wpływ. Czy zły, czy dobry, tego nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić. Jednak gdy spostrzegł, że ludzie wokół niego częściej się do niego odzywają sami z siebie, normalny człowiek stwierdził by, że dawne znajomości były pozytywne. Ale nie w jego przypadku; jemu bardziej pasowała samotność, z dala od zgiełku na trybunach, fleszy aparatów i głośnych dziennikarzy. Ten stan rzeczy trwał przez blisko rok, a na samą myśl o kolejnym wywiadzie, czy pokazowej walce, miał ochotę zamknąć się na wieki w hotelowym pokoju.

Po roku wszystko ustało, świat o nich zapomniał. Mijały kolejne lata, a on nie wiedział, czym się zająć. Próbował dorywczych prac, co nie miało większego sensu, gdyż i tak posiadał znaczną sumę pieniędzy. Jednak chciał się czymś zająć, by zabić tą okrutną nudę, która wkradała się upierdliwie w życie. Jego ukochany sport nie sprawiał mu już takiej radości, co dawniej, bo grywanie w okolicznych centrach rozrywki i pokonywanie wszystkich po kolei przestało mu sprawiać przyjemność. Po paru takich potyczkach po ciuchu nawet żałował, że jego dawne drużyny niespodziewanie rozstały się. Część wyjechała za granice różnych państw, by tam szukać nowych technik i doświadczeń, jeszcze innym najwyraźniej się znudziło. Równie dobrze mogli być i tacy, którzy stwierdzili, że są za starzy. „Za starzy!" prychnął chłopak w myślach. Przecież skończone dwadzieścia jeden lat, to dopiero początek młodości, a przyszłość teoretycznie powinna otwierać przed nimi mnóstwo kolejnych perspektyw. Ale on, słynny i niepokonany Kai Hiwatari, teraz siedzi w pustym mieszkaniu i nie potrafi znaleźć nawet nie tyle pomysłu na życie, co na chociażby dzisiejszy wieczór.

Chłopak wziął laptopa i wyciągnął się na kanapie z zamiarem poszukania ofert pracy, bardziej interesujących niż zmywanie naczyń w podrzędnej restauracji. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył ikonki mrugającej w dole ekranu, gdyż zazwyczaj ignorował ją, by nie czytać kolejnych reklam mniej lub bardziej dziwnych rzeczy. Kai przeglądał kolejny strony w internecie, a ikonka powiadamiająca o nowej poczcie, wciąż zachęcająco do niego mrugała. W końcu zdecydował się odebrać pocztę, by od razu wyrzucić niepotrzebny spam. Tak jak myślał, w skrzynce znajdowało się mnóstwo reklam, które wyrzucał już machinalnie, jednak wśród nagłówków oświadczających o kolejnych promocjach, pojawiła się wiadomość o krótkim temacie: „Hej!". Było to o tyle zaskakujące, gdyż nikt do niego maili nie pisze i nie pisał. Zaintrygowany otworzył wiadomość i niemal wypuścił z rąk laptopa. Nie dowierzając, jeszcze raz przeczytał kilka krótkich zdań.

_ „Hej. Nie wiem, czy ten adres jest wciąż aktualny, ale postanowiłem napisać. Co u Ciebie? Długo się nie widzieliśmy. Rei". _

Nie spodziewał się dostać wiadomości od kogokolwiek z drużyny. A przynajmniej tego rodzaju wiadomości, bo ilość kartek nadsyłanych z okazji nowego roku czy innych okazji, wciąż leżała gdzieś głęboko w szufladzie. Dlatego teraz machinalnie kliknął przycisk „odpowiedz", ale ręce tylko zawisły na chwilę nad klawiaturą. Co napisać? W jakim tonie? Czy w ogóle odpisywać? W końcu wystukał kilka zdań:

_ „Tak, mail jest aktualny. U mnie wszystko w porządku"_.

Nie widział sensu w rozpisywaniu się i szybko wysłał wiadomość – tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miał się rozmyślić. Zresztą, akurat tej osobie mógł odpowiedzieć z oczywistych powodów. Z całej poprzedniej drużyny, jego lubił chyba najbardziej. Rei nie narzucał się, nie prawił bezmyślnych kazań; po prostu był – uprzejmy, spokojny, ale jednocześnie uparty i nie lubiący przegrywać.

Program pocztowy ponownie usłużnie poinformował o nowej wiadomości, którą chłopak otworzył niemal od razu.

„_Mieszkasz tam, gdzie zawsze? Ja akurat przesiaduję w kawiarence internetowej na lotnisku."_

„_Zgadza się, jestem wciąż na starych śmieciach. A Ty? Podróżujesz?"_ odpisał, nie zastanawiając się wiele. Właściwie to nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież wmawiał sobie, że odcięcie się od tej bandy dzieciaków i samotność, to najwygodniejsza opcja. Odpowiedzieć od Reia przyszła aż nazbyt szybko i wprawiła Kaia w panikę.

„_Będę u Ciebie za jakiś czas"._

Jak to będzie za jakiś czas?! To określenie czasu było nieprecyzyjne, czego on nigdy nie lubił. Nie znosił spóźniania się i władowywanie się do jego mieszkania bez zapowiedzi. Zresztą to było w stylu jego byłych znajomych. Chłopak rozejrzał się po swoich czterech kątach. Dobrze, że chociaż ma porządek, ale za to kompletnie pustą lodówkę. Zerknął na godzinę przyjścia ostatniej wiadomości, po czym złapał kurtkę i wybiegł szukać pierwszego lepszego sklepu, by kupić cokolwiek, co nadawało by się do jedzenia. Tradycyjnie padło na opakowania zupek instant, gdyż nie znosił gotować; dorzucił jeszcze kawę, którą powinien był dawno kupić i stanął w ogonku długiej kolejki, która nie zamierzała się skrócić. Zerknął na zegarek i zaczął denerwować, dlaczego akurat teraz wszyscy zmówili się, by robić duże zakupy. Gdy wreszcie uregulował należność, szybkim krokiem udał się do mieszkania i nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, jak dużo stracił czasu. Gdy dopadł do drzwi wejściowych, ulżyło mu, że niespodziewany gość nie czeka już na niego. Dopiero teraz zerknął na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie musiał się tak spieszyć, ponieważ dojazd z najbliższego lotniska zajmuje minimum czterdzieści minut i dzięki temu miał czas, by rozpakować zakupy. Gdy nastawił wodę na kawę rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

Gdy otworzył drzwi, niemal zaniemówił i to nie tak, że nie poznał przybysza. Rei nie zmienił się zbytnio – wciąż miał długie i niedbale związane ciemne włosy i grzywkę zasłaniającą pół twarzy oraz te charakterystyczne złote, kocie oczy. Co się więc zmieniło? Na pewno wyglądał doroślej i wyszczuplał.

- Cześć, mogę? - zapytał. Głos też się trochę zmienił. - Wybacz, że tak nagle...

- W porządku – rzucił Kai, wciąż nie mogąc się otrząsnąć, co wprawiło go w lekkie zakłopotanie. - Wejdź i rozgość się.

Chłopak uciekł do kuchni pod pretekstem, że przyniesie coś do picia, ale przede wszystkim chciał poukładać swoje myśli. Nie rozumiał swojej reakcji na widok przyjaciela, a takich sytuacji nie lubił najbardziej. Życie było dużo łatwiejsze, gdy wszystko było proste i zrozumiałe i tak chciał je prowadzić. Teraz do jego uporządkowanego świata zaczął się wkradać niespodziewanie chaos.

Wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Rei wyłożył się wygodnie na kanapie, jakby bywał tu codziennie. Na widok gospodarza jednak zreflektował się i usiadł nieco bardziej kulturalnie.

- Tak więc, wybacz, że cię nachodzę... - zaczął z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

- Już to przerabialiśmy, a wiesz, że nie lubię się powtarzać – Kai usilnie starał się przywołać swój dawny, nieco chłodny ton. - Czuj się jak u siebie.

- Dzięki – ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się tym razem szerzej i przeciągnął się. - Wybacz, podróżowanie samolotami i metrem w takim ścisku mi nie służy...

Kai nic nie odpowiedział. Raczej przyłapał się na tym, że z zainteresowaniem przygląda się dawnemu znajomemu i zaczyna dostrzegać pewne szczegóły w wyglądzie.

- Zmieniłeś się – zauważył Rei z takim samym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się byłemu kapitanowi drużyny. - Wydoroślałeś – zachichotał.

- Ty za to chyba przyjąłeś dziwne odzywki Takao. Jesteś złośliwy.

- Zawsze byłem.

Rei roześmiał się widząc naburmuszoną minę kumpla. Kai jednak nie był skory do takich żartów, ale pozwolił się koledze wyśmiać do woli, a sam próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego wciąż tak mu się przygląda. Świadomość, że robi to z jawną fascynacją, mogłaby go zwalić z nóg, gdyby nie fakt, że siedział w fotelu. Rei, gdy już opanował atak śmiechu, zaczął opowiadać o swojej podróży tutaj, o spotkaniach z ich drużyną i pojedynkach z innymi mistrzami. Taka sytuacja wcale nie była czymś dziwnym; raczej odpowiadała dawnym czasom, kiedy to Rei zawsze mówił, a Kai tylko słuchał. Jemu to zresztą odpowiadało i właśnie za to lubił kociego chłopaka.

- A co u ciebie? - zapytał nagle ciemnowłosy. - Widzę, że mieszkano wciąż porządne. Mogę wyjść na balkon?

- Jasne, tylko uważaj na drzwi, bo się zacinają – odpowiedział Kai. - I jak widzisz, nic ciekawego. Pracuję tu i tam, by zabić nudę...

Pracować, by zabić nudę! To może robić chyba tylko ktoś taki, jak ty – Rei podniósł się z kanapy i żwawym krokiem ruszył na balkon. Otworzone z rozmachem drzwi balkonowe wpuścił powiew świeżego powietrza, który rozwiał źle związane włosy chłopaka.

Kai wpatrywał się jak urzeczony – natarczywe myśli, zapełniały jego głowę w zastraszającym tempie. Wciąż tłukło się w nim uczucie dziwnej fascynacji widokiem długich włosów opadających na plecy drugiego chłopaka. Ciemne kosmyki błyszczały się w słońcu, a Rei spacerował po balkonie lekkim, zwinnym krokiem. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Kai wpatruje się w niego jak w obrazek. Przybrawszy oburzoną minę podszedł do przyjaciela, który wciąż siedział w fotelu. Ciemnowłosy podparł się o podłokietniki i pochylił się.

- Hej, gdzie się podziała twoja świadomość? - zapytał z udawanym oburzeniem.

- Co? - zdziwił się Kai, zaskoczony tą nagłą bliskością. Te kocie oczy, tak jak kiedyś, tak blisko.

- A jednak nic się nie zmieniłeś – Rei roześmiał się i poklepał przyjaciela po policzku. - No to co? Nakarmisz biednego kumpla, czy skażesz na śmierć głodową? - zapytał radośnie po czym ruszył do kuchni, zostawiając lekko zdezorientowanego Kaia. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy jego kumpel zaczął wymyślać w kuchni, że zupki instant to żadne jedzenie, chyba, że chcą się powoli otruć. Niestety w związku z brakiem czegokolwiek innego do jedzenia, musieli zostać przy niezdrowych gotowych daniach.

Dopiero kolejny tydzień okazał się tym najbardziej zaskakującym i nietypowym.

_~Dzień pierwszy~_

Wojna o miejsce do spania. Kai nie zgodził się, by jego gość spał na nienadającej się do tego kanapie. Rei z kolei nie chciał wyrzucać przyjaciela z jego własnego łóżka. Ostatecznie poszli na kompromis – miejsca na łóżku starczy dla obojga. Przecież to nic takiego.

_~Dzień drugi~_

Rei stwierdził, że teraz kuchnia będzie pod jego panowaniem. Zero zupek w proszku i jedzenia na wynos. Lodówka zapełniła się jak nigdy wszelkiego rodzaju składnikami do dań, a samozwańczy kucharz codziennie spędzał tam sporo czasu z książkami kucharskim w ręce. Kai nie miał nic przeciwko, tym bardziej, że wreszcie zje coś normalnego.

_~Dzień trzeci~_

Kai dopiero trzeciego wieczoru uświadomił sobie, że miły zapach, który czuje, to nic innego, jak szampon. Od zawsze kojarzył Reia z tym intensywny zapachem i chyba znalazł powód, dlaczego ciemne włosy przyjaciela, mimo iż niesamowicie długie, są zadbane i błyszczące. Nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Ba, czuł przemożną chęć, by ich dotknąć.

_~Dzień czwarty~_

Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że Rei chwilami zachowuje się jak typowy kot. Uwielbiał przesiadywać na słońcu, poruszał się z gracją i... pozostawał wciąż nieodgadniony. Kai wiedział, że przyjaciel nie podał mu prawdziwego powodu swojego przyjazdu. Nie wypytywał go o to. Stwierdził za to sam przed sobą, że przyjemnie się z nim mieszka. A dziś obserwując go, jak przeciąga się z zadowoleniem na rozłożonym kocu na balkonie, z uśmiechem stwierdził, że niewiele brakuje, by Rei zaczął też mruczeć.

_~Dzień piąty~_

Znów ten sam sen, jeszcze bardziej intensywny, prawdziwszy. Otworzył oczy i zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie pokazujący nieprzyzwoitą szóstą nad ranem. Rei jeszcze spał. Wyglądał tak spokojnie i niemal niewinnie, że Kai mimowolnie wyciągnął dłoń, by pogładzić go po głowie. Nie rozumiał też burzy uczuć, jaka się w nim kłębiła. Jego starannie poukładany świat, znów zaczął się wywracać do góry nogami.

_~Dzień szósty~_

Siedzieli na balkonie. Był kolejny gorący dzień, ale słońce już chyliło się ku zachodowi. To był pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy Rei zadał to pytanie.

- Pamiętasz kiedy ostatni raz się spotkaliśmy?

- Dwa lata temu. Była jakaś impreza naszej drużyny, której nie pamiętam.

- Jak większość z nas – Rei uśmiechnął, ale Kai natychmiast zauważył, że ten uśmiech nie obejmuje złotych oczu. - Byliśmy wtedy pijani, bo chcieliśmy poudawać dorosłych. W końcu mieliśmy już po osiemnaście lat...

Kai już nie odpowiedział. Części układanki, które nie chciały się ułożyć przez ostatnie sześć dni, nagle zaczęły do siebie pasować, gdy znalazł się ten brakujący element – impreza.

_~Dzień siódmy~_

Wyszedł na zakupy, oczywiście z kartką – Rei by mu nie wybaczył, gdyby brakło jakiś składników do kolejnego dania-eksperymentu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało mu się nieść dwóch dużych toreb z zakupami. Gdy dotarł pod drzwi mieszkania, usłyszał jak w środku uparcie dzwoni telefon. Zaczął nerwowo szukać kluczy, jednocześnie uważając, by zakupione produkty nie rozsypały się na wszystkie strony. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się otworzyć drzwi, rzuciwszy zakupy gdzieś w kąt, ruszył szybko do telefonu, jednak sygnał nagle urwał się. Gdy wszedł dalej do mieszkania, Rei już odebrał i z niezbyt zadowoloną miną z kimś rozmawiał, by na samym końcu bez słowa rozłączyć się.

Kai stał jak wryty, wpatrując się w przyjaciela i zrozumiał, dlaczego był taki niezadowolony - uparcie dzwoniący telefon wyrwał ciemnowłosego najwyraźniej spod prysznica, gdyż chłopak zdążył tylko owinąć się ręcznikiem, a woda z długich włosów kapała na podłogę, tworząc ogromną kałużę.

- Kto dzwonił? - zapytał wreszcie, starając się odwrócić wzrok i ignorując rumieniec wpływający mu na twarz.

- Jakaś oferta, nie wiem, nie słuchałem – Rei wzruszył ramionami. - Co się stało? - zapytał nagle, gdy zobaczył nietypowe zachowanie przyjaciela, który wciąż stał w miejscu i nie wiedział, gdzie wzrok podziać. Nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi, uśmiechnął się do siebie i podszedł bliżej. - Słuchaj, dziś musimy pogadać, okej? - Kai w odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową.

_~Dzień siódmy – późny wieczór~_

Po raz kolejny padło nielubiane, nieokreślone pojęcie czasu - „dziś". A dzień ma dwadzieścia cztery godziny i teraz już było grubo po dwudziestej pierwszej. Wydawało mu się, że ta prośba padła tylko po to, by rozładować tą dziwną sytuację. Przez resztę dnia zachowywali się tak jak zawsze, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ale wraz ze zbliżającym się wieczorem, Kai zaczął odczuwać pewien niepokój, w którym tliła się pewna doza ciekawości. Coś podpowiadało mu, że dziś dostanie kilka odpowiedzi na męczące go od kilku dni pytania.

Rei wreszcie przyszedł do pokoju; usadowił się wygodnie na łóżku i zaraz roześmiał się, widząc, że Kai jest spięty.

- Rozluźnij się, człowieku! To nie jest sprawa życia lub śmierci. Zawsze chcesz, by wszystko było jasne, więc chcę ci pomóc wszystko poukładać.

- Parę godzin wcześniej, twoja wypowiedź zabrzmiała bardzo serio – burknął w odpowiedzi.

- Nie zachowuj się jak obrażona księżniczka, to do ciebie nie pasuje – Rei położył się na plecach i zapatrzył się w sufit. Zapanowała krótka cisza, którą zaraz jednak przerwał. - Ile pamiętasz z tej zakrapianej imprezy sprzed dwóch lat?

- Nie za wiele, fragmenty... - zaczął ostrożnie, gdy nagle coś zaskoczyło w jego pamięci.

_ Radosna gromadka ledwo trzymała się na nogach, ale mimo to wlewali w siebie kolejne porcje alkoholu. Ktoś już poszedł bliżej zapoznać się z ubikacją. Jemu urywał się film, tak jakby ktoś bawił się przyciskiem włącz/wyłącz. W jednym z tych momentów, kiedy docierały do niego bodźce ze świata, zauważył, że Rei przysiadł się do niego na kanapie. Bardziej można było to jednak nazwać przewróceniem się na wolne miejsce. Jednak chłopak udawał, że jest trzeźwiejszy i zaczął coś radośnie opowiadać. A on tylko patrzył – z fascynacją analizował każdy uśmiech, błyszczące radością złote oczy, każdy ruch, gdy odrzucał niecierpliwie ciemne kosmyki włosów. To procenty z wypitych napojów podpowiedziały mu co robić – sam wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Reia, by odgarnąć za długą grzywkę. Tamten był tylko chwilę zaskoczony, ale potem tylko się uśmiechnął._

_ Potem nie pamiętał co się działo, jedyne co utkwiło mu w pamięci, to przyjście do pokoju i te złote, kocie oczy, wpatrujące się w niego intensywnie i oczekujące odpowiedzi. Nie wyraził potwierdzenia słowami. Nie były w tej chwili potrzebne. W tej chwili tylko chciał być jak najbliżej niego._

Kai poderwał się z łóżka i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. To nie był sen w żadnym wypadku, tylko wspomnienia wracające z podwójną mocą. Dobrze pamiętał tamten poranny kac i zastanawianie, czy te fragmenty z wczorajszego wieczoru są prawdą. Ale skoro Reia nie było obok, coś jednak było nie tak. Co dziwniejsze, teraz chłopak nawet na niego nie patrzył, udając, że coś niesamowicie interesującego jest na suficie. Kai bez słowa ponownie usiadł na łóżku, zamiast krążyć bez celu po pokoju. Chciał odpowiedzi, ale uzyskał je dopiero po dłużej chwili.

- Uciekłem wtedy – powiedział cicho Rei, wciąż patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. - Wiesz jak to jest. Alkohol wspomaga odwagę, ale osłabia racjonalne myślenie. I wcale nie dziwię się, że zapomniałeś.

- Zapomniałem. Choć po twoim powrocie do domu, jeszcze długo nie mogłem wyrzucić tych wspomnień – Kai uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Widzisz do czego to doprowadza? Nie jesteśmy tymi samymi osobami co kiedyś. Zabawne, że o tym rozmawiamy...

- Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego. Wtedy... Wtedy to wszystko co się działo...

Rei nie musiał dokończyć zdania. Zdecydowanie zasugerował, że wydarzenia sprzed dwóch lat były ważne. I z ich dwojga to Kai był tym bardziej pijanym i robiącym wszystko mimowolnie. Ale to właśnie Kai potem nie mógł wyzbyć się tych ciągłych myśli o przyjacielu. Przyjaciel? Czy tak można nazwać kogoś, kogo obserwuje się zafascynowaniem i ma ochotę się ochotę sprawdzić, czy... No właśnie, co sprawdzić? Czy te długie włosy są faktycznie takie aksamitne, czy aby na pewno bycie szczupłym jest po prostu wrodzone, czy może to choroba? I te oczy, tak nienaturalnie złociste, kocie... fascynujące.

Czy jakiekolwiek słowa mogły teraz naprawić zaistniałą sytuację? Niekoniecznie, ponieważ pełna oczekiwania cisza przedłużała się, a żaden z nich jakoś nie był skory do wyjawienia swoich uczuć tak zwyczajnie wprost. To Rei zdecydował się przerwać ciszę pierwszy. Podniósł się gwałtownie i już chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy Kai delikatnie wyciągnął dłoń i zwyczajnie pogładził go po głowie, by potem powoli przesunąć dłonią po policzku i potem niżej. Fascynacja. Chciał sprawdzić, jaka będzie reakcja. Chciał dotknąć, poczuć.

- Dlaczego uciekałeś? Mówisz, że mnie znasz, rozumiesz. Więc dlaczego? - zapytał Kai, ale wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. - Wiesz, że wolę, gdy wszystko jest klarowne, prawda? Mogłeś wyjaśnić, powiedzieć od razu. Cokolwiek! A tak? Zmusiłeś mnie, bym zapomniał...

- Ja po prostu...

- Nie w twoim stylu jest stchórzyć, Rei.

- W takim razie... Więcej nie stchórzę.

Kai nawet sobie nie zdawał sprawy do czego prowadzi ta konwersacja. Układanka ułożyła się, a jej wynik był zaskakujący. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakującą była reakcja Reia, który bez zbytnich oporów przysuną się bliżej i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach, tak jak wtedy, nieco niezdarnie i nieśmiało. Wyszeptał jeszcze tylko „nigdy więcej" i pocałował go ponownie. Świat zdawał się wirować niezwykle szybko. Tym razem powodem nie były procenty, co nowe uczucia powstające z każdą chwilą oraz te uczucia, dawno zapomniane.

Jakakolwiek rozmowa wydawała być teraz zbędna. Zresztą, obaj nie umieliby porozmawiać. Lepiej, gdy zamiast słów, idą czyny. Wtedy można poznać odpowiedź na nawet na najgłupsze pytania, jak chociażby o gładkość długich, lśniących kosmyków. I od razu prostsze stało się odgadnięcie uczuć malujących się zarówno w złotych, jak i w bordowych oczach.

Nazwanie tego wszystkiego, sprawiło by, że ta chwila straciła by sens. W końcu to początek budowania, kolejnej, nowej relacji.


End file.
